Episode 6598 (15th July 2007)
Plot Paul sucks up to Jack and Vera by cooking all their meals. Molly thinks he's lovely and is glad of the help. Tyrone's suspicious and thinks Paul's got a hidden agenda. Vernon secretly sells his northern soul record collection to a woman who calls into the Rovers to pay for two tickets to Paris as a surprise for Liz. Violet and Sean wonder what he's up to. Sally and Kevin are happier than they've been in ages. Sally says she's going to look for a new job she doesn't want to spend the rest of her days in the factory. When Darryl starts playing his electric guitar in the shed, Gail phones Environmental Health. They tell her to keep a log of the Mortons. Derek arrives in the pub and tells Vernon that Linda's thrown him out and wants a divorce. Vernon's sympathetic whilst Liz is quietly furious with Derek. Ashley and Claire arrive home from Yvonne's house. Ashley's keen to make a new start, but Claire's still worried that the arsonist is at large. Paul asks if he can stay a few more days. Jack and Vera are delighted to have him. Derek threatens Liz that unless she carries on seeing him he'll spill the beans to Vernon. Liz refuses to be blackmailed. Derek drops his bombshell and tells Vernon that he and Liz have been having an affair. Vernon's gutted and shows Liz the tickets for Paris which he'd bought as a surprise. He rips up the tickets, packs his things and leaves. Liz is distraught. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Woman - Nadia Aldridge *Derek - David Hounslow Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz is horrified to see Derek chatting with Vernon, and faces a tough decision when he threatens to reveal all about the affair unless she continues seeing him. Claire fails to share Ashley's enthusiasm over Freddie's birthday; and Gail makes a complaint about the volume of Darryl's guitar. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2007 episodes